Percy Jackson : The Staff of Elements
by ProudAmerican97
Summary: this takes place after the last Olympian like four or five years after but NO HEROES OF OLYMPUS first Percy Jackson it's a pertemis with a twist please no flames if you have ever read those kind of fic's when Percy goes to the gods to die but what when the Olympians find out right when it happens (M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N)..( this takes place after the last Olympian like four or five years after but NO HEROES OF OLYMPUS first Percy Jackson it's a pertemis with a twist please no flames)**

Percy Jackson

The Staff of Elements

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson I'm the demigod son of Poseidon Greek god of the sea.

(Percy pov)

Right now I'm on my way to the Athena cabin at camp half blood to purpose to my girlfriend of four years Annabeth chase, I'm walking with my best bud and cousin Nico son of Hades god of the underworld

"man nico I'm so nervous this is it" I said as we turned the corner to see Athena's cabin "Dude you'll be fine you fight monsters and Clarisse everyday and purposing to your girlfriend scares you" I start laughing as he said that, and that's a lie I don't fight Clarisse every day more like every other day

We walk up the cabin and knock and Malcolm Annabeth's nexto (**that's a navy term it means the second in command on a ship)** opens the door the thing was he had a smile till he saw me then it turned red in anger he said two words "the beach" and slammed the door in our faces

Me and nico faced each other and in unison we said " what the Hades" and then we walked towards the beach

When we got there what I saw broke my heart jack from the Hephaestus cabin had his dick inside my girlfriend in the water then I got built up with rage "ANNABETH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" then I willed the water to grab jake who was still inside my ex-girlfriend and throw him out to sea about a mile completely naked, by the time annabeth realized what happened I was already on my knees crying with the ring in my hand and nice was yelling annabeth

(nico pov)

We left his cabin and started walking towards annabeths cabin so my bud here could purpose to his girlfriend "nico I'm so nervous this is it" I smiled which is pretty rare for a son of Hades "Dude you'll be fine you fight monsters and Clarisse everyday and purposing to your girlfriend scares you"

He started laughing but I was being serious then we were on the front porch of the Athena cabin

Percy knocked on the door and some blond haired kid answered and he looked extremely pissed "the beach" he said two words and slammed the door in our faces me and percy look at each other and start walking to the beach

When we got there what I saw quickly made me pull out a drachma and iris message the Olympian council who happened to be in a meeting at the time very convenient, Zeus was talking and yelled "HEY" and they all look in my direction and before zeus could say any thing my dad was like " nico what are you doing interrupting this meeting" I'm sure I had a said look in my eyes "this is something I think all of you should see mostly Athena and Poseidon its about percy so lets just watch this scene unfold" and I back out of the IM just in time to see percy grab the dude who was fucking annabeth

With the water and throw him out into the ocean then he fell to his knees crying

At that point I started scream annabeth out who was still but ass naked " how could you do this to him you broke him and it takes a lot to do that and at least put some clothes on you fucking slut" and she screamed back what do you mean he is the one that was cheating on me I mean one on he was gone for six fucking months and I didn't even get an iris message" then we fell to the ground from an earthquake and percy yelled "ENOUGH" little did I know there was some one watching from the bushes

(Stalker from bushes pov)

I was walking around camp half blood looking for something to do then I felt an earthquake and someone tell ENOUGH it came from the beach so I ran there and hid in the bushes

From here I could see to people to people on the ground one was naked that looked like annabeth the other he looked familiar but from what he was wearing he looked like he was the son of Hades then I could see someone one their knees crying cuse I could hear him 'oh my gods it percy' and I had to admit he was hot training for 10 years does that to you I guess and I could see an open iris message couldn't tell who was on the other side though

(percy pov)

"ENOUGH" I made an earthquake and screamed I looked at annabeth with tear stained eyes "why annabeth why " I said barley above a whisper and she glared at me I mean if looks could kill I be dead " because peruses Jackson you were cheating on me for the past SIX FUCKING MONTHS I MEAN NO CONTACT WHATSOEVER SO DON'T EVEN START WITH THAT FAKE CRYING and know if you would kindly return my new boyfriend back from the ocean" she thought I was cheating on her really I mean come on my fatal flaw is personal loyalty for zeus' sake, and I finally get up of my knees "how could you even think that my flaw is loyalty I would die before I cheat on you" regaining some of my composure I said " I thought you were smart I was on a quest to from your mother doing the 12 labors of Hercules to get her permission to marry you, and she said if I contacted you or anyone she you wipe my memory of being your boyfriend so I had to do it" and then I threw the ring at her then someone forcibly turned me around and hugged me in front of the gods annabeth and nico who just now realized were there

(Stalker pov)

"why annabeth why " percy said barley above a whisper and annabitch glared at percy " because peruses Jackson you were cheating on me for the past SIX FUCKING MONTHS I MEAN NO CONTACT WHATSOEVER SO DON'T EVEN START WITH THAT FAKE CRYING and now if you would kindly return my new boyfriend back from the ocean" she thought he was cheating on her his personal flaw is loyalty and I don't pay attention that much don't you think she would know it "how could you even think that my flaw is loyalty I would die before I cheat on you" more confidently it looked like percy said " I thought you were smart I was on a quest to from your mother doing the 12 labors of Hercules to get her permission to marry you, and she said if I contacted you or anyone she you wipe my memory of being your boyfriend so I had to do it" and then he threw the ring at her then I ran out there forcibly turned him around and hugged him un-knowing the gods in the iris message


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N well this chapter is updated faster then i thought cuse i still have to wait for the sun to rise)**

**Artemis pov**

well this is boring and i would rather be at camp half blood then here and that is saying a lot because i hate that place the only reason i like is cause Percy is there, and he is really hot with those beautiful sea green eyes and raven black hair, but i am a maiden goddess and i cant be thinking thought like that im gonna have to have a talk with Aphrodite later then i saw her looking at me smiling in my head ' you like Percy don't you' my eyes widen ' no i don't i am a maiden goddess last i checked and that was like five minutes ago' then i mentally slap her across face

**Poseidon pov **

I'm upset i divorced my wife and lost my son cause she tried to kill me I'm a god woman i cant die i really have nothing left but Percy and sally but i'm happy because Triton is no longer heir to the throne it's percy now i should not be thinking this but Athena looks pretty hot i wonder if she is dating anyone

**Athena pov **

yea another boring counsel meeting and there supposed to be fun to me at least but this one is just really boring i need to talk to Aphrodite i need to get laid i am just to stressed right now and father is not making this better his droning on praising Artemis for killing a hydra in record time

**Hera pov **

my son of a bitch good for nothing brother/husband cheated on me again and being the goddess of marriage i can feel it, i need to get back at him and teach him a lesson so that way im positive he wont do it again i need to talk to Athena and Aphrodite on what to do

**Zeus pov**

" and i would like to give congrats to Artemis for completing her task in record time now any thing else" no one said anything and thats when someone yelled "HEY" we all looked and saw the iris message with that son of Hades there but before i could say anything Hades spoke up "nico what are you doing interrupting this meeting" i could see he had a sad look on his face " i think this is something all of you could see mostly athena and Poseidon" they both straitened at the mention of they're names "its about Percy so lets just watch this seen unfold" then he dissiepired form the image

**3rd person pov the gods**

as the gods watched Percy and annabeth break up over a single choice that the stupid child of Athena did and all of them know Percy would never cheat on annabeth that is his flaw maybe Athena was right his flaw would bring him down as we watched **(i'm not gonna repeat the break up because that will just take to long so i'm just skip right to where the last chapter ended) **as some girl turned Percy around and hugged him don't think she know we're here Ares spoke up " CLARISSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUGGING JACKSON YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE HIM" when she turned they really saw that was in fact the daughter of Ares we could only wonder how he knew it was her then she said "oh hi daddy do you think you could come here so i could talk to you away from every on else" then ares flashed out

**Ares pov**

i arrived at camp half blood right in front of Clarisse and Jackson and picked Clarisse up over my shoulder and flashed to my palace an Olympus i love my palace it outer walls are made out of blood red marble and out lined witch pics of all the wars from the first titan war to the second titan war when i put clarisse down i asked why were you hugging Jackson" with my most serious face on and she looked at me with that face i could never resist i guess that's what you get for dating the love goddess I'm getting weak it sucks and she said " daddy i like Percy i have for a little while now but i never said anything i knew you would act like this and i might have a chance now that he and annabeth aren't together any more as long as you don't kill him" my jaw literally hit the floor cause i felt pain in my jaw and i looked down i saw that my floor had in fact really cracked 'wow that's crazy' i thought " i cant believe you like him I'm gonna need to have the talk with him aren't i" she got a worried look on her face "dad I'm sure Poseidon already had that talk and i don't want him to hurt you" i started laughing my ass off " Jackson cant hurt me I'm a god" then she raised her eyebrow " did you already forget what he did in Santa Monica 10 years ago"

**Percy pov**

as i got hugged i heard someone yell " CLARISSE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUGGING JACKSON YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE HIM" i looked up to see Ares with a face as red as hot lava i looked down and saw that it was Clarisse that was hugging me she turned around "oh hi daddy do you think you could come here so i could talk to you away from every on else" then Ares disappeared to right in front of me grabbed Clarisse and disappeared again " well ok then dad could you flash me to Olympus i wish to talk to the council away from every one else" then within a second i was in front of my father i tried to kneel but instead i broke down crying in front 13 Olympian gods reason there are 13 is i got Hestia and Hades thrones returned after the second titan war and ares is gone then i felt a pair of arms hug me and a familer sea breeze i guess trying to support me i look up and see my dad hugging me and every other Olympian except Zeus and Artemis i know why Zeus is not here is the fact he still hates me for denying godhood four years ago today and Artemis because she most likely doesn't know how to comfort a male, after i stop crying they all but my dad returned to they're thrones and Athena said "I'm sorry Percy for the actions of my daughter that was the stupidest move i have ever seen one of my children make" i smiled at that then i said " i wish to die" loud enough for every one to hear

**Poseidon pov**

when Percy said i wish to die i broke out in tears and i said "no we must make you immortal be cause you are the heir to my throne not Triton not anymore because if i fade without an heir the seas will be in turmoil my your my only living son, but i mean Triton is living but i disowned him so you must take over my position as god of the sea plus you deserve the gift of godhood anyway so please accept it" i smiled as i heard Percy say "i accept"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N ok well if i using different size fonts ****sizes ****on the last chapters its ****because I typed from 3 different computers so ya sorry about that any lets get on with it)**

**Percy pov **

I said yes because I have nothing holding my to the mortal world and now that she hates me I can join the Olympians and Zeus knocked me out of my shock and said " Percy Jackson we the Olympian council well more like everyone but me has decided there needs to be a change around here, now I hate what I'm about to do but it must be done because we already put to a vote while you were crying since your becoming a god we might as well make you king and before you say no you don't have a choice" at that point I passed out

**Poseidon pov**

While I was comforting Percy while he was crying Athena said in all of our heads 'lets have a vote' we all looked at her with questioning looks on our faces 'daughter what do you mean' my brother said she smiled and I raised my eyebrow'I vote we make peruses king of the gods but not for a till he learns how to be a god and father you could teach him how to be a king" she finished and smiled

**Zeus pov**

As I was watching the young demigod I got lost in thoughts like what would his godly domains be more then likely I would replace Dionysus with him as the camp half bloods god, and he is really good with a sword so probably swords.. You know what I'll just let the fates decide 'lets have a vote' I suddenly heard in my head snapping me out of my thoughts 'daughter what do you mean' I said she smiled which meant this was bad 'I vote we make peruses king of the gods but not for a till he learns how to be a god and father you could teach him how to be a king" she finished and smiled that boiled me over and I was just about to yell her out when she said ' father you know once someone makes a request for a vote we have to vote its an ancient law' my eyes widen and my jaw dropped knowing she was right ' fine all vote to make Percy Jackson king of the gods raise you hand' and all but mine and Ares went up and I realized I just lost my position as king of the gods

**Aphrodite pov**

After we voted Percy to be king I was bouncing with joy maybe after he gets over annabeth I can bed him, then father started talking to him " Percy Jackson we the Olympian council well more like everyone but me has decided there needs to be a change around here, now I hate what I'm about to do but it must be done because we already put to a vote while you were crying since your becoming a god we might as well make you king and before you say no you don't have a choice" then he passed out he looks so cute when he is asleep, he woke up about ten minutes later stood up and said " I am not doing this I agreed to be a god not the fucking king I do not want that kind of power" I was surprised at that maybe that's why Artemis likes him so much and I heard in my head 'ya that's exactly why ' I looked over at Artemis and she was nodding like ya I just said that

**Percy pov **

As soon as I woke up I stood and said " I am not doing this I agreed to be a god not the fucking king I do not want that kind of power" as soon as I finished my dad flashed to his throne and all the Olympians started chanting in a ancient Greek I did not understand and they shot with me energy in they're respective colors like this

Zeus was sky blue

Hera was white

My dad was sea green

Athena was gray

Ares was blood red

Aphrodite was hot pink 'nasty'

Hephaestus was orange like fire

Artemis was silver

Apollo was gold

Hestia was green like Greek fire

Hermes was kind a blackish grayish don't really know how to describe it

Demeter war brown the color of wheat

Hades was pitch black

And just before they hit I thought now turning back now I'm a god then I screamed in pain, not sure how long it lasted but it felt like hours to me and when they finally stopped I collapsed on my knees and tried to get my breath back then three flashes appeared behind me but I was to tired to move

Artemis pov

After we finished making peruses a god the fates appeared and said " Hail Peruses Jackson Olympian god of tides, swordsmanship, heroes, elements, and loyalty his domains will be the place you call Camp Half Blood and the beaches for that is where the tides are his symbol of power will be his sword Anaklusmos or in the common tongue 'riptide'his sacred animal will be his Pegasus as he calles 'blackjack' and Zeus" my father looked them dead in the eyes " he will NOT be king of the gods he is two young and not ready for now he will stay with Hera for godly training and don't argue for we have spoken" and they flashed out

**(A.N i would have made it longer but i was just to tired sorry)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Surprise

**Percy pov**

After the fates left and the gods recovered form they're shock mostly Zeus after being told what to do, I can honestly say he doesn't like it, his expression was hilarious but I kept my self from laughing but I was knocked out of my thoughts by " PERCY JACKSON" Zeus complaining I turned and looked "yes, what do you need?" he raised his eyebrow and said " you will not be training with my wife I don't trust you cause she cheats far too much" and then BOOM he was knocked across the room by a beam of pure white energy " I DO NOT EVER CHEAT YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH, I HAVE ONLY EVER HAD CHILDERN WITH YOU, BUT YOU GO OUT AND HAVE SEX WITH ANY WOMEN WHO IS WILLING SIT ON THAT TINY LITTLE PENIS OF YOURS" and Hera was red faced in anger you could literally see the steam coming out of her ears

And then she looked at me and I thought 'ah shit' she said trying to calm down "Percy do you pledge to be ever faithful to Olympus maybe that will please my stupid husband" I laughed and bowed " I Peruses Jackson swear on the five rivers of the underworld and lord chaos himself to be ever faithful to Olympus" and not two seconds after I finished a black and silver helix opened up and a man about 6'5 stepped out dressed in a t-shirt that said ' I'm the ruler bitch (get over it)", black jeans and Nikes he had gray skin, silver hair, and multi-colored eyes

" so your Percy Jackson, I'm chaos the creator nice to meet you" and he stuck his hand out, I took it and shook it "anyway do you know by swearing on my name you have made an unbreakable bond, but you know now that I think about it you are the first person ever to swear on my name in the history of the universe, I guess the others didn't because they're were to scared I would blast them in to oblivion, so being the first I'm gonna let you live and I'm gonna help you" he smiled " I give you gifts" and he opened a portal to who knows where and a stick about four inches taller then me and im 5'9 came out and he handed it to me, I raised my eyebrow " a walking stick from outer space yay this will help me climb a hill" my voice dripping with sarcasm" no you idiot it's called the staff of elements it will help you with your elemental powers

**(sorry guys I made a mistake last chapter I left out one of percy's domains when I listed them of they are tides, swordsman, heroes, elements, and loyalty sorry)**

Oh and by the way if your wondering the elements you can control are fire, earth, water, wind, and lighting. I know you can already control water being son of Poseidon and all but with this staff you can rival you father at controlling water, rival Hestia and Hephaestus in controlling fire you can rival Zeus and lighting and I think your even more powerful then him but don't tell him I said that " I raised my eyebrow " what do you mean don't tell him he can here us" he smiled "look again " I turned and looked around the room the gods were frozen in place "ok well the gods are frozen but what her" and I pointed behind him and there was Clarisse " oh well when I did this I put it on immortals not demigods"

**Clarisse pov **

After me little argument with my dad he said he had to go to a council meeting so I decided to wonder Olympus till I heard screaming coming form the throne room so I ran there when I got there I saw the gods frozen in place it was really funny be cause Zeus had been inside of a wall cause he was frozen in midair falling away from the wall, and Percy talking to some man dressed in black" uh Percy what's going on?" he looked at me " well you want the long version or the short version " I raised my eyebrow " short version"

He smiled, why did he smile didn't he just get his hart broken? "well, the short version is I got turned into the god of , swordsman, heroes, elements, and loyalty at least that is what the fates said, they also said I am to do godly training with Hera but Zeus being the idiot he is decided to bad mouth his wide who was sitting right next to him that is why he is falling from the wall, oh and this is chaos; the creator of the universe" I bowed right away till I heard laughing I looked up and chaos was stand right there he smiled " do not bow to me child for I do not like it" I got up he turned to Percy" so Percy have you thought about who you want to have you first demigod child with cause I was thinking this girl behind me" im pretty sure I blushed deep red and Percy said " no offence lord chaos but im not ready to have a kid yet plus the campers still need to know how I am as there camp director now " and I sighed in relief I may have a crush on the boy but I'm not ready to have sex with him

**Percy pov **

After I told chaos no to having sex I could tell he was upset but I just ignored it and he said " well this is it see you round" and he left un freezing the gods in the process after Zeus hit the floor he got up with a red face of anger and decided to throw his toothpick sized lighting bolt at his wife but I jumped in the way and grabbed it out of mid air only to see the look of pure shock on his face " boy give me my bolt back so I may punish my wife" I sighed" sorry uncle but you will not be getting this back, I will not let you torture because of your mistake" he turned red with anger " fine I will kill you too" and he shot energy out of his hand at me I simply blocked and used his bolt and my staff at both at full power lightning and greek fire and the last thing anyone saw was him cowering"

Then hera said " where is my husband" and we all looked at Hades" no he has not entered

My realm he must have teleported before the attack hit well I'm out of here see you later " and he flashed away then everyone looked at me great and my dad asked "Percy where did you get that staff" I smiled "chaos the creator you guys were frozen in place for like Half an hour" then Hera came up to me put her hand on my shoulder and flashed us away to some forest " um lady Hera what are we doing" she smiled "training"


	5. Chapter 5

**You know I have forgot to do the disclaimer so I don't own Percy Jackson although it would cool if I did but I'm not that lucky. Anyway sorry for being late to update I have been real busy working not writing fanfiction which sucks I rather be doing this all day but I am trying to get a car so ya anyway on with the fic **

**Zeus pov**

I cant believe the nerve of that boy attacking the king of the gods with my master bolt and that stick thing that shot fire, I will murder him then my wife I'm so happy I teleported who knows if I would died or not time to go to the throne room

The throne room still Zeus pov

I sat on my throne and called the Olympians for a meeting one by one they all flashed here except for my wife " ok does anyone know where my wife and the boy are" I looked around the room seeing if anyone had an answer " she and my son are training, who knows where though " I looked at my brother and sighed " the boy is a traitor to Olympus and must be punished accordingly" at that my brother jumped out of his throne pointing his trident at me and yelled

"MY SON IS NOT A TRAITOR YOUR JUST JELOUS OF HIM, BECAUSE IN THE 14 YEARS HE HAS KNOWEN HE WAS A DEMIGOD HE HAS DONE MORE THEN ANY DEMIGOD IN HISTORY AND EVEN SOME OF THE OLYMPIANS SO DON'T GO AND BRAND MY SON A TRAITOR BECAUSE YOUR JELOUS THAT NONE OF YOUR CHILDEREN NEVER BECAME THE SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS, YOU GOT THAT LITTLE BROTHER"

I was shocked at his sudden outburst after I came out of my shock I stood up and yelled "YOUR SON IS A TRAITOR BECAUSE HE TRIED TO KILL ME, now you listen and you listen good Poseidon that sea scum is a traitor and he will be punished" I looked at my daughter " Artemis find the boy and my wife and bring them here, as of right now Hera queen of the gods is working with a traitor find them NOW!"

**Artemis pov**

After my father said to find Percy I was happy because I get to see him again but on the other hand pissed at my father because he made him a traitor for protecting my step mother I may not like Hera but that is still just stupid stood up and called to my father but everyone was arguing about Percy I sighed

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMNIT I'M TRYING TO TALK" after I yelled that everyone shut up and sat down looking at me I turned to my father " father I will not hunt down Percy Jackson, just because he stopped you from hurting my stepmother does not mean you get to make him a traitor got that, now I will continue my hunts and if I come across him I will warn him that it is your time of the month or if you don't understand female talk it would mean your period" at that the gods were try to contain their laughter but failing Hermes and Apollo were rolling on the floor holding their stomachs

I smiled at my brothers childish actions until " ARTEMIS HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY, GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW " at that the Olympians burst out laughing my father " WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING TELL ME NOW " his face red with anger I smiled " their laughing at how much of and idiot you are see you later dad" I said in a mocking tone and left

**Percy pov **

For the past hour Hera has been teaching me how to teleport I have been crashing in to a tree almost got the tree cut in half we almost got fire wood " ok Percy enough for today can you finish cutting down that so we can have some fire wood, here is an axe it might help " she made an axe form out of nothing and tossed it to me I took off my shirt and picked up the axe incased it in the elements I possessed in this order air, earth, water, fire, and lighting and broke it down in one swing, then went on to making it smaller for the fire and dinner

After I pulled a chunk of earth out of the ground to make a fire pit I throw wood in their in there and lit it on fire, thinking of a metal grate just big enough for the pit I put it on there for dinner which Hera started to make I would have done it but I have no Idea how to cook " Hera may I ask how long are we staying out here to train and when can we go back to Olympus" she looked at me and smiled " that depends on you the faster you learn the faster we can leave" and she continued cooking and for the rest of the night as we ate we talked till bedtime we walked inside the tent and saw there was only one bed " you did the tent why is there only one bed" she looked at me" sorry Percy this is just out of habit this is the tent I use when me and Zeus make a baby" she smiled the most innocent smile in the world

"well ok then I am not sleeping on that bed to many uh memories so good luck" I walked to a corner of the tent and made a blanket and a pillow laid down and tried to sleep just before I went I did go to sleep I felt a presence lie down next to me I made a ball of white fire in my hands **( a.n. **think the light Gandalf used in the fellowship of the ring when they went through moria except its fire not just a stone**) **and looked to my side it was Hera laying down I sat up and lit the candles in the tent " Lady Hera what are you doing" "I don't want to sleep in that bed it has bad memories" I looked at her " what kind of bad memories" whit slight anger in my voice and she said the for words I never wanted to hear " where Zeus abused me" she started crying and I pulled her into a hug " ok that's it you have to devoice him, he is abusive to you who can you stand it" she looked at me and then kissed me


	6. Chapter 6

A.N sorry it took me so long guys I have had things to do that don't revolve around fan fiction I do have a life as bland as it it may seem and im doing a poll for who percy should have sex with first but remember the faster you vote the faster I write

Hera

Clarisse

Artemis

Annabeth _(that's right I said that)_ ** \**

Thalia

Aphrodoite

And answer through pm I want the result to be a surprise to my reader and please don't all hera just because that's how the last chapter ended


End file.
